The present invention relates generally to managing integrated circuits, and for example, managing integrated circuits in response to a thermal reading of a location on the integrated circuit.
Certain semiconductor devices that generate a significant amount of heat use a heatsink in order to dissipate excess heat. Solder is generally used to connect the semiconductor substrate to the heat sink. It is not uncommon to have voids in the solder between the semiconductor substrate and the heatsink. If these voids are located under portions of the semiconductor substrate which generate significant amounts of heat, the reliability of the semiconductor device may be significantly impacted. Having a void between the semiconductor die and the heatsink will significantly increase the thermal resistance between the semiconductor die and the heatsink at the location of the void. As a result of the increased thermal resistance, the temperature at that location of the semiconductor die will be much higher than if a void had not been present. The higher localised temperatures on the semiconductor die may produce failures in the semiconductor die during normal operation in a system. In addition to the voids that may be present in the solder connecting the semiconductor die and the heatsink, the heatsink may be physically connected to a printed circuit board by way of a second layer of solder. This second layer of solder may also have voids which increase the thermal resistance between the semiconductor die and the printed circuit board at the location of the void. As a result of the increased thermal resistance, the temperature at that location of the semiconductor die will be much higher than if a void in the second layer of solder had not been present. The higher localised temperatures on the semiconductor die may produce failures in the semiconductor die during normal operation in a system. Thus, a void in the solder layer between the semiconductor die and the heatsink or the solder layer between the heatsink and the printed circuit board will result in an increased temperature at the corresponding location on the semiconductor die. It would be very helpful to be able determine if there are solder voids present that seriously impact the reliability of the semiconductor die.